Hate That I Love You
by Zamtik y Girzzeta
Summary: "La diversión en base al sexo está cuando hay un perfecto desbalance entre los intereses comunes, la racionalidad y lo que realmente terminas haciendo, heh ¿No les parece increíblemente irónico que sea una policía la que termine complaciendo mis necesidades? Oh vamos, admitan que se lo esperaban, de coherente y calculadora, aquella noche, no tuvo nada..." Para Phanny W


**Notas-de-un-intento-de-Autora**: ¡Wolap! ¿Cómo andan? Espero que bien ;D Bueno, ¡Que les puedo decir sobre esto! Es un doble shot, sipi, ya que he decidido volver sobre mis pasos y escribir sobre la mejor pareja de Another Note: ¡BBXNAOMI! Esta idea me surgió al escuchar "Hate That I Love You" una canción de dos artistas dueños de una voz ciertamente increíble "Rihanna Feat Ne-yo" ¡Escúchenla mientras leen el texto! Es muy buena, y de allí, mi Cerebro Capitalista de mis Acciones y Democrático con mis ideas me hizo el gran favor de animarme lo suficiente para subirlo a Internet, bueno, a FanFiction jejejeje XD. Espero les guste, es un trabajo que he hecho con mucho amor, tanto a la hermosa pareja antes mencionada como a ustedes, mis queridos lectores ;)

**- Sugerencia:** Escuchen esa canción (Hate That I Love You - Rihanna Feat Ne-Yo) o una bastante profunda y pasional al leer este Doble-Shot. Aunque, me permito recomendarles una que, en verdad, es MUY buena: Lovage - Lifeboat (Mike Patton Feat Jennifer Charles) ¡Guao! Para serles sincera, en las partes más intensas de este Doble-Shot, y por recomendación del mejor Ipod Viviente que conozco: **FannyWinkz**, las escribí bajo las notas de esta canción, la letra es muy intensa así como también el sonido. Una obra de arte cantada, si no encuentran la canción, aquí les dejo el link del video en Youtube: (Recuerden: Quiten espacios): ht tp : / / w w w . you tu be . com / wat ch ? v = 6CjzNT _ eqx g&fea ture = rela ted

También les quisiera recomendar otra, pero tiene una parte que es muy... gráfica, en cuanto a sonidos... Ustedes me comprenden XDDD "Lovage - Book Of The Month"

**- Agradecimientos:** A: **Mi Hermana**, por creer que soy humana (a diferencia de las demás personas JAJAJAJA XD). **Lauta**, mi mejor amigo por la web, el que me incito a leer y escribir excelentes y no tan buenos Fics (respectivamente). **Fanny-nee-chan: **Por ayudarme a: Inspirarme (Aunque no lo creas, ¡Me ayudaste! XD), a mejorar los diálogos, a no cometer tanto OOC en los personajes, y a darme ánimos. Por todo esto: ¡GRACIAS! En verdad, que sin tu ayuda este Doble-Shot no sería lo mismo. Para ti, que con tantas ansias esperaste este Lemmon, espero no defraudarte con el resultado final ;)** a Lucy-chan**, por ser mi ejemplo a seguir en esto del Lemmon (¡Hey! ¡No me la tilden de pervertida! XD) y, a pesar de que ya no anda tan seguidito por aquí, espero lo leas. A ti también va este Fic, amiga mía. Por último: **SophieBels **(La madrina de este fic: ¡Nació hembra! XDDDD),** Samantha Kheel y Kamui Silverfox**, por inspirarme con tan buenos Fics (cuya calidad es incomparable) y hacerme sentir una persona capaz de escribir sin temor a las críticas destructivas (Que hasta el mejor libro las tiene, Gracias por eso Kamui y Sophie)

- **Disclaimer:** En verdad, tienes que ser muy idiota si me crees capaz de idear a semejantes personajes y componer unas canciones tan buenas. Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y a Takeshi Obata, así como Another Note a Nishio Ishin, "Hate That I Love You" a Rihanna y a Ne-yo y "Lifeboat - Book of The Month" a la banda "Lovage". Lo único que tengo mío es el teclado, la pantalla y la mente perversa XD

- **Informaciones:** He modificado algunos sucesos, si no fuera así, el canon se me iba pal diablo! JAJAJAJA XDDD. Categoría: T (Se, soy una fanática de las cosas +18 XD) Por lo tanto, eso es debido a la explicación explícita de escenas de sexo…Si señores, es Lemmon desde dos diferentes puntos de vista. Por otra parte, va a ser una descripción en primera persona de Naomi Misora (Sólo en este capítulo). Los guiones representan los diálogos. Casi toda la narración se desarrolla a base de un recuerdo narrado en tiempo presente, los recuerdos (de todas formas) irán en cursiva, con la finalidad de darle más realismo a la narración y que perciban los sentimientos y sensaciones de cada personaje. Pensamientos: En comillas (""), Conversaciones Telefónicas: Negrita. Sólo debes prestar mucha atención al texto, entenderás, lo prometo XD. Recuerda: Entraste bajo tu propio riesgo, por algo escribo estas anotaciones ;)

**- Advertencia:** Como todo buen Fic, tiene Spoilers. ¿No has leído "Another Note"? Entonces no entenderás casi nada del texto, sugiero que te lo bajes en el perfil de **FannyW**. Si te atreves a dejarme un Review agresivo, así sea medianamente y no utilizar las palabras adecuadas para expresar tu inconformidad con este Doble-Shot, o si tan solo me da cabreo y ya por tu comentario, te mando pa la mierda con mis Arrancars entrenados (Ya que Aizen me debía un favor de un contrabando que le hice), te anoto en mi Death Note (Sep, tengo una y utilicé la típica frasecita Otaku) y aparte de eso te mento la madre hasta que me canse, lo cual tardara mucho… Mejor no lo hagas ;)

¡A leer!

PD: El rating "T" lo dejaré por esta vez, ya que no me considero lo suficientemente buena para ponerlo "M", sin embargo, algún problema con eso, avísenme mediante Mensaje Privado y yo con gusto lo cambio ;D

_-Este es un Fic con un propósito: Ser el regalo de dos personas que comparten un gran fanatismo por el Anime conmigo. A una chiquilla que vive en mi mismo país y que es una persona súper tratable y aficionada por Beyond Birthday, así como Death Note. Y la otra que es alguien a miles de kilómetros de distancia, pero con sus hermosas palabras me ha hecho sentir mejor en momentos que en verdad no serían los más apropiados para vivir por alguien de mi edad, créanme lo sé. Esta persona ha aclarado muchas cosas en mi mente y, a pesar de la distancia, hemos reído, llorado, jugado, rabiado por sólo el chat de Messenger. Quizá una hermosa casualidad permitió que ambas nacieran el mismo día del año: 13 de Diciembre. Y a ustedes, les dedico este Fic, que va con todo el cariño que siento hacia sus seres, mis amigas: Fanny Winkz y Lucy Matsudaira Birthday ;) Espero lo disfruten._

_Con Amor y Perversión XD_

_-Zamtik-_

_**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Hate I That Love You ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**_

_**-.-**_

Las frías gotas de lluvia no me son posibles de distinguir entre el velo que forma la ventisca de esta tormenta. La temperatura baja cada vez más. Siento mi corazón palpitar algo más lento que antes, yo prefiero darle la culpa al frio que en estos momentos azota los Ángeles. Mi mirada no se permite abandonar la ventana de cristal ubicada en el ala izquierda de mi habitación, dentro de mi apartamento tipo estudio. Siento como si la lluvia se pudiera llevar mis pensamientos con cada ondulante y lento movimiento que realiza al formarse un remolino de viento, aunque mi parte lógica y racional me indique lo contrario. Suspiro pesadamente y en ese movimiento involuntario caigo en cuenta que mis articulaciones se encuentran bastante entumecidas, ya que siento como si el frio del ambiente se calara hasta mucho más allá de la cubierta de músculos en mi cuerpo. Intento frotarme para darme calor, pero al hacerlo sólo logro que el dolor se acentúe un poco más, quizá no de forma preocupante, pero muy incómoda.

- "No me gusta el frio…."

Razono de forma algo irritada. No era por algo superficial, en realidad las razones eran muy profundas, pero no quiero recordarlas, siento dolor con tan sólo pensar en eso. Y, repentinamente, llega a mi mente un vago y viejo recuerdo, que creí dejar en el olvido de mis constantes pensamientos:

_Llovía. Las gotas eran gruesas y resonaban por todo el pavimento que pertenecía a la acera gris de esa calle. Me sentía dichosa de salir de ese hospital, mi objetivo no había muerto y eso era un logro enorme, tanto para mí como para el detective que me tenía a sus servicios. Sin embargo, sabía que no lo vería nunca más, que yo andaría libre y caminando por calles similares a esta durante mucho tiempo mientras él pasaba sus días en una prisión. Pagaría por sus crímenes, eso era lo justo. Entonces: ¿Por qué no podía evitar comparar mi interior con el frío que expelían las gotas que tocaban mi rostro?_

Sacudí enérgicamente mi cabeza, causando que mis mechones, negros y lisos, se dispersaran por el espacio momentáneamente antes de retornar a su posición inicial, sólo con la ridícula intención de querer eliminar ese peligroso pensamiento que retumbaba como una sonata depresiva por los rincones de mi mente. Eso ocurrió hace demasiado tiempo, ahora mi vida era otra, desde que terminé ese caso me juré a mi misma cambiar mi vida, irme a otros lugares…. Lo que fuera, con tal de no volver a recaer en la misma línea de pensamientos que tenía cuando el caso estaba en su clímax. Y especialmente, no pensar en el culpable del asesinato:

- Lue… No, B.

Dije en un tono menos mordaz de lo que me hubiese gustado expresar. Aunque, si lo analizo bien, no tengo por qué preocuparme, después de todo, vivo sola y con esta lluvia dudo que mi prometido llegue. Un sonido sobre la mesa de madera a un lado de la cama donde me encuentro apoyada me indica que he recibido un mensaje a mi teléfono móvil. Justo cuando alargo mi mano derecha y estoy a punto de agarrar el aparato, la pequeña pantalla del mismo se vuelve más oscura y un nombre se marca en letras azules: Raye Penber. Sin alargar más la espera, al segundo timbrado marco una tecla y contesto:

**- ¿Hola?**

**-. ¡Naomi! Lamento no llegar, pero esta cayendo una tempestad espantosa y no puedo ni salir de las oficinas. Espero me entiendas ya…**

**- No te preocupes. Te esperaré con la cena servida.**

**-. Gracias, intentaré volver pronto. Te amo**

**- Igual**

Cuelgo rápidamente. Sólo me está diciendo algo que ya había considerado. Lo amo, no puedo cuestionarme eso, pero, si no fuera por aquello que vi ese nefasto día de Diciembre, las cosas hubieran seguido igual que siempre. Yo nunca hubiera reconsiderado salir del FBI, simplemente lo habría hecho, jamás me tomaría tanto tiempo para irme con el a Japón, sólo lo haría. Pero eso sucedió mucho antes del caso, inclusive antes de que fallara en la misión por la cual me dieron "vacaciones" en la organización:

_Estaba en dirección hacia su oficina. Escuchaba conversaciones, pero no les presté atención. Total, hoy era Año Nuevo, el último día del año y su cumpleaños. Así que estaba algo cansada, debido a los regalos que preparé, modestamente, pero aún así deslumbrantes, sólo para él. Al abrir la puerta, sentí que toda la felicidad reunida por el camino me era robada vilmente. Allí estaba, Raye Penber, mi prometido con una mujer pelinegra, baja y bastante voluptuosa, aunque lo que me llamó la atención fue ver cómo le sujetaba las manos, para que instantes después ella lo abrazara mientras le dejaba un beso muy cerca de sus labios. Sin hacer más sonidos, salí de la oficina y tiré los regalos en el pasillo. No quería verlo, al menos… No por un tiempo…_

Parece que todo está en mi contra hoy, los recuerdos en vez de alejarse se aparecen más nítidos en mi mente. Sin más remedio, dejo el celular otra vez en su sitio y procedo a acostarme en mi cama. Miro de nuevo hacia la ventana, la lluvia se ha intensificado, y con ella las imágenes en mi mente. No puedo creerlo, pero volví con Raye, claro, hablamos bastante luego de eso, y cuando estaba de lleno en el caso para el que el mejor detective del mundo, L, me escogió, nuestra relación era más cordial que nada. A pesar de su preocupación constante, dudaba mucho sobre su fidelidad y lo que en verdad ocurrió ese treinta y uno de Diciembre. Cuando conocí a ese extravagante, extraño, y extremadamente peculiar ser que se hacía llamar "Lue Luxaky" (Y de qué forma lo conocí) tuve serias sospechas, que finalmente me fueron confirmadas. No podía creerlo las primeras semanas, pero luego lo asumí como una realidad. Aunque, debía admitir que fue el mejor actor que pude conocer, quizá si sospechaba, pero jamás me hubiera hecho una idea concreta de sus verdaderas intenciones. Él era el asesino, no el detective que en un principio asumí que era… Y…

- ¡Ah!

Gruñí con enfado, mirando de manera incriminatoria a la lluvia que se niega a desaparecer, no paraba de pensar, y los temas representados en mis pensamientos me hacen volver más paranoica por cada minuto que pasa. Espero poder dormirme pronto, mi cama se me antoja realmente incómoda el día de hoy, y mi vista no quería separarse del lugar fuera de mi ventana. Recuerdos, recuerdos, los Seres Humanos sólo somos recuerdos. Esa es la razón de la capacidad mental de memoria, a corto plazo, a largo plazo. Sólo somos recuerdos, mañana seremos recuerdos, hoy yo misma pertenezco a un recuerdo. Entonces si me enfoco en lo que, lamentablemente, mi mente me ha obligado a asumir como un tema de pensamiento justo ahora, me siento perdida. Y sólo me puedo cuestionar…

- ¿Te gusté alguna vez?

No tengo respuesta a esa pregunta. Viéndome necesitada de repetir la cadena de sucesos dentro de mi mente para hallar un sentido lógico a la incoherencia que estoy actualmente pensando, procedo a recordar. A recordar y luego a existir…

"_Era de noche, tu me mirabas con tus ojos oscuros y profundos… Tan profundos como la cadena de pensamientos que siempre solías llevar contigo…"_

¿Te guste alguna vez?No sabría concretar mi respuesta mental y, si me lo preguntaran, tampoco sabría expresarlo con palabras. Mediante esos actos en que los dos participamos, percibí un amor y un temor en tus acciones que simplemente mi pobre vocabulario no puede expresar concretamente. Tan únicos como tu, tan extraños y fenomenales como tu. Más allá de mis sentimientos estaba mi deber, más allá de mis deseos, estaba la letra L. Aunque... no negaré que más allá de todos los obstáculos, más allá de todos los impedimentos, ambos nos entregamos a la proeza de romper las reglas de nuestro propio juego. Mucho más allá de lo que conocemos, como, irónicamente, describiría usando la primera letra de tu nombre: B…

"_La casa del tercer asesinato es realmente espantosa. Demasiados peluches para una mujer de veinte y ocho años. Aunque habíamos terminado de investigar allí, el ambiente mejoró algo entre los dos. Después de todo, el ánimo que me influyó el detective particular fue lo suficientemente adecuado para que pudiera terminar mi deducción con éxito. Era día veinte, lo que significaba que el veinte y dos sería el cuarto y último asesinato. Con llegar a esa gran deducción, me sentí muy bien, quizá no completamente alegre, pero por lo menos tenía más base y más probabilidades. Apenas terminamos de planificar nuestros próximos movimientos, decidí irme. En verdad que mi involuntario acompañante, Lue Luxaky, me intimida e incomoda, no me es muy agradable estar cerca de él… Siento algo extraño dentro de mí, estos días junto a él me han planteado la oportunidad de considerar el hecho que, quizá, me estoy adaptando demasiado a su extravagante personalidad… Eso sonó peligroso, no puedo permitirme consideraciones de ese tipo. Con algo de rudeza y completa muestra de una obvia desconfianza, me despedí rápidamente. Todo sea por irme muy lejos de él…_

_- Esperaremos entonces a terminar el caso. El asesino, sea quien sea, no podrá tener escapatoria, eso lo garantizo. Me retiro, que pases buenas noches._

_No me contestó, pero yo no estaba esperando algo similar a eso. Apenas los tacones de mis botas, negras y grandes, resonaron por el pequeño pasillo que daba directamente hacia la puerta, haciendo vibrar ligeramente el suelo de granito bajo mis pies, escuché su grave y tétrica voz dirigirse hacia mí:_

__ Naomi Misora, considero de muy mala educación el darle la espalda a una persona que no ha terminado de hablar…_

_Paré en seco. Estaba perdiendo mi sentido del audio… ¿O es que esa oración llevaba un ligero tinte de reclamo hacia mi persona? Mejor dejo esos pensamientos confusos de lado, puede que a largo plazo me afecten severamente. Me giro muy lentamente, no planeo darle el gusto de una impresión atropellada que, supuestamente, debería ser el efecto de sus palabras. Alzando un poco la voz, dejando en claro mi molestia hacia él por su comentario, le mencioné sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos:_

_- Que esté enterada, Luxaky, la única que estaba hablando en anteriores momentos era yo…_

__ No. Yo pensaba contestar a tus anteriores palabras, y te has volteado dejándome con la respuesta en mi mente pero sin expresarla ¿De qué otra manera puedes explicarme que no fue una falta de cortesía?_

_Rechiné los dientes. No iba a tolerar semejante falta de delicadeza con mi persona, tenía dignidad, a diferencia de él. A pesar de mis expresiones faciales, que sé demuestran mucha incomodidad, no se inmutó en lo más mínimo y siguió mirando la habitación con algo de desinterés. Estaba esperando mi respuesta. No me puedo imaginar que pasaría en caso de poseer un carácter más impulsivo. Probablemente lo golpearía…_

_- ¿Cuál es tu respuesta, entonces?_

_Cuestiono sin tomarme el trabajo de moderar mi tono de voz. En verdad que no soy impulsiva, pero terminaré siéndolo con conversaciones de este estilo_

__ Qué no estoy de acuerdo con tus planes, Misora_

_Parpadeo aparentando confusión, aunque en mi mente intentaba darle forma a sus palabras, tal vez haya un significado oculto, algo que pueda usar en su contra. Sigo fingiendo mucha confusión, espera un minuto, si estoy confundida. Sólo logro murmurar de forma insegura y en voz baja:_

_- ¿Disculpa?_

_Sin quitarme esa mirada tan criptica de encima, me menciona sin hacer pausas largas y con un tono de voz entre lo irritante, lento y completamente experimentado_

__ Los Ángeles es una de las ciudades con más índices de muertes violentas en los Estados Unidos, esto debido principalmente a la cantidad de pandillas conformadas por mafiosos de bajo estatus que suelen reunirse, en horas nocturnas, con la intención de asaltar a los transeúntes que se desplazan por las calles más concurridas de la ciudad. Si bien tengo entendido, la hora local es 09:54 pm, no es adecuado para una dama estar sola y en una ciudad tan peligrosa a tales horas… ¿Me equivoco?_

_Si la situación, o mejor dicho, el interlocutor fueran diferentes, me reiría y hasta me lo tomaría como una pesada pero original broma. Aunque, teniendo en cuenta su tono de voz, su insensata pero determinada mirada y esa postura que me aterra pero a la cual ya no tengo más remedio que soportar, mis risas se esfumaron mucho antes de siquiera llegar a mi garganta. Entonces mi ligera diversión fue sustituida por el enojo y la completa incomodidad. No puedo creer que hasta antes de irme, me arruine lo que queda de día, es decir: ¿Acaso planea que acepte su indecente propuesta de acompañarme hasta mi casa? Ridículo. Ridículo y estúpido, es lo único que se me ocurre pensar. Aunque, al contestarle, mido bien mis palabras, tratando de zanjar el asunto de la forma más delicada posible, o por lo menos, rápida:_

_- Sé defenderme bien, además, poseo un medio de transporte propio. No veo la necesidad de tu preocupación por tales detalles que, para mí, no poseen importancia alguna_

__ No… No puedo creerlo. Me niego a siquiera considerar que tú, Naomi Misora, detective particular, ignores de forma voluntaria los riesgos existentes en los Ángeles, basada solamente en tus capacidades de defensa y en tus pertenencias de tipo transporte terrestre. Deberías saber que los grupos de personas suelen ser pasados por alto, ya que no poseen facilidades para ser hurtadas, según el punto de vista de estos maleantes principiantes en el bajo mundo._

_Ahora si no sabía cómo reaccionar. Podría llorar o reírme, quizá ambas a la vez, pero mejor opté por permanecer callada, tenía una imagen que preservar. No sabía como decirle que no requería su espantosa presencia ni un segundo más, que sola estaba mejor que con él, que con cualquier persona estaría mucho mejor que con él. Miles de ideas alternativas cruzaron mi mente, desde señalarle un punto muy lejano y huir durante su distracción, de contestarle de la manera más grosera que mi mente pudiera idear o simplemente aceptar su invitación, saltar de mi moto durante el viaje y que él (en el mejor de los casos) muriera en el choque. Patético, mis líneas de pensamientos actuales sólo pueden definirse con esa palabra, no tengo respuesta a sus tácitas propuestas, debo aceptarlo. Pero… Quizá si lo analizo mejor: Estoy trabajando para L, el mejor detective del mundo de nuestros nuevos tiempos, debo darle resultados deseables. A pesar de estar enterado de la existencia de Lue Luxaky en las escenas del crimen, puede que logre sacar ventaja de su "ingeniosa" idea, quizá algo muy sustancial... Recordé sus indicaciones: "Es imperativo observar sus reacciones..." Pero, no, ¡No puede ser que siquiera lo esté considerando! Algo tan macabro, sólo me permitiría compararlo con una película de terror o una escena similar..._

__ Misora, ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_- ¿Uh? Lo lamento, estaba pensando otros asuntos..._

__ Ya veo_

_Suspiré. Su tono de voz, frio y falto de emociones, me hizo sobresaltar una vez más. ¿Acaso era, dentro de las probabilidades, posible que una persona te asustara tantas veces en tan poco tiempo? Sus ojos oscuros me recibieron apenas terminé mi línea de angustiosos pensamientos. Tal parece que sí, me contesté internamente, suspirando de forma involuntaria nuevamente. Presioné el granito pulido que estaba sirviéndome de soporte inferior, mejor llamado suelo, con marcada impaciencia. Si no le contestaba, con lo insoportable y despreocupado que, me ha demostrado, es, habían dos alternativas: La primera y más factible, se auto invitaría a mi viaje hasta mi hogar y no lograría detenerlo ni esquivarlo, la segunda es que me haría pasar un rato totalmente desagradable y las pesadillas se repetirían psicóticamente en lo que durara mi hora de sueño nocturno. Por lo tanto, respiré profundo y mirando su tétrica forma, le hablé, aunque con cautela, ya asumía que iba a perder un viaje tranquilo y sin traumas en mi motocicleta:_

_- Lue, ¿Dices que sola no tengo oportunidad contra los asaltantes de los Ángeles, no?_

__ Tal vez, pero saldrías muy lesionada, y considerando tu agotamiento mental, podrías no salir viva de un enfrentamiento con varios de estos maleantes. Por otra parte, estamos a unos días de finalizar la investigación, y un reposo prolongado por lesiones menores no es nada conveniente. Sé que lo comprenderás, Misora_

_Juraría haberlo visto hacer una mueca que indicaba una potencial risa victoriosa sofocada. Sentía su estúpida arrogancia embargar la habitación donde nos encontrábamos, de una forma enfermiza y algo indigesta. Con la poca dignidad que sé me debe quedar en estos momentos, crucé mis brazos a la altura de mi pecho y dije mordazmente, sin preocuparme en disimular mi mal humor. Odiaba lo que venía a continuación, y él lo sabía:_

_- ¿Qué sugieres entonces, Lue Luxaky?_

_Con una sonrisa muy leve, comentó:_

__ ¿Hay algún caballero cerca que te acompañe hasta tu hogar? _

_No murmuré más nada y me quedé parada, esperando que terminara de hablar o yo no lo asesinara en la espera. _

_SABÍA perfectamente bien que, de tener compañía disponible, no estaría discutiendo esta espantosa posibilidad con él, de hecho, hace mucho tiempo estaría intentando dormir tranquilamente o, en su defecto, llamando a L... Así, que a pesar de mis problemas morales, éticos, y psicológicos que sé, padecería de ahora en adelante, armándome de valor, le llame y éste me miró con mucho interés y, en cierto punto, un toque de perversa diversión:_

_- ¿Lue Luxaky, serías tan amable de acompañarme a mi casa?_

_Idiota... Asumí en mi mente, estúpida e idiota, pero su respuesta, cambiaria mi vida desde ese momento, hasta hoy y hasta que mi último aliento salga de mi descompuesto cuerpo, en un futuro tal vez lejano, tal vez no..._

_- Encantado_

"

Me sorprendí. El material suave y sintético de mi almohada parecía una capa de nieve. Casi salté ante la percepción de temperatura repentina, y logré quedar sentada, con las piernas cruzadas frente a mí, bajo la luz de la luna llena, algo amarillenta, cuya perfecta visión era opacada por la lluvia que se negaba a desaparecer. Miré, con algo de sorpresa en mis oscuros ojos, la almohada donde estaba reposando mi cabeza. ¿Cómo pudo enfriarse tanto, si yo me encontraba acostada encima de ella?

Con cierta duda, deslicé mis dedos suavemente sobre su limpia y ondulada superficie, confirmando al instante su baja temperatura. Mi garganta se secó, y me quedé viendo la almohada, más con melancolía que con curiosidad. Me venían recuerdos, aún, pero ahora, eran profundamente dolorosos. Intermitentes imágenes que generaban en mí esas sensaciones aparecían en mi mente, sin un momento de descanso, encerrándome en un abismo interno de profundo dolor, odio y algo más que no puedo ni debo especificar, prefiero dejarlo en el olvido, por mi bien, por el bien de mi orgullo. Siento las sábanas enfriarse bajo las plantas desnudas de mis pies, pero eso realmente no me importa. Sigo rindiéndome ante mis recuerdos, y ante los sentimientos y sensaciones que me generan. Suspiro notoriamente y sigo con el mismo camino, doloroso pero necesario, que forman, especialmente para mi uso, mis recuerdos...

- Pasados de copas...

¿En realidad fue así? Yo más bien creo que nos pasamos de sinceridad. La bebida de la desilusión y el desamor hizo estragos en nuestras fatigadas mentes analíticas y como buenos analíticos que éramos, terminamos haciendo un acto que pocos calificarían de "profesional" aunque en ese instante a mí me importaba lo mismo que una mancha de sangre en la escena del crimen: Sinónimo: Nada. Por eso me deje llevar por las palabras, por eso salte encima de la cama con entusiasmo con tus pasos cansados detrás de mi tal como una sombra recatada y misteriosa. Por eso te odio, por dejarme con esta sensación de amargura sobria y fina, resguardada tras la pared del triunfo criminalístico cuando en el fondo soy los vestigios del deseo intenso que ambos sufrimos esa noche...

"

_- Estoy loca, y esto es una pesadilla sin fin que mi mente, tan malvada, está mostrándome en estos momentos..._

_¡Cómo me gustaría que algo de esa oración fuera cierto! De preferencia, las partes de "pesadilla" y "momentos". Para mi total disgusto, no era así. Por primera vez en mi vida, sentía que una decisión me estaba costando todo lo que tenía (ó me quedaba) de orgullo. ¿Cómo terminé así? Fascinante cuestionamiento. La verdad es que, al aceptar lo que equivaldría a mi sentencia de tortura por tiempo indefinido, Lue inició un camino detrás de mi persona que, sinceramente, no era nada agradable. _

_Logré llegar al lugar donde estaba aparcada mi motocicleta, sin dejar de escuchar en ningún momento sus zapatos arrastrándose por la acera de la calle ubicada frente a nuestro lugar de investigación. Pensé que quizá desistiría y tomaría otro rumbo en cualquier momento, pero seguía siendo tan obstinado hasta para algo tan sencillo cómo lo era saber quién tomaría el mando de mi transporte, negro, liviano y metálico. No lo soportaba, y jamás lo soportaría, por suerte no tendría que convivir con su "peculiar" personalidad luego del cierre del caso. _

_Después de mucho discutir, con sarcasmos y momentos donde una mirada expresaba más que mil palabras hirientes, logró hacerse con el mando de mi pequeña y rápida máquina. No... No iba a pensar siquiera que yo, Naomi Misora, me sentaría detrás de él, Lue Luxaky, a sujetarlo con mis manos durante un viaje de media hora..._

__ Indícame donde es, por favor..._

_- Debes dar una vuelta en esa esquina luego del semáforo que tenemos enfrente y sigues en línea recta, hasta donde te indique..._

__ Entiendo_

_Suspiré sólo con la finalidad de liberar frustración. Para resumir y hacer menos horrible mi momento: Perdí y me senté detrás de él, sorprendiéndome con dos cosas, la primera: Tenía músculos, algo que, comprensiblemente, ignoraba en su totalidad y segundo: Manejaba como un demente y media hora se hizo unos quince minutos, estábamos a tres de llegar a la puerta principal del edificio donde estaba mi departamento. Miré sobre su hombro, y me pregunté qué pensaría la gente al vernos así... Seguro creerían que somos pareja ó algo muy similar. _

_Sentí el frio aire golpear algo fuerte mis facciones y volteé levemente a observarlo. A pesar de que no hacía ningún gesto facial, el resplandor de la noche, que se intercambiaba entre la luz del astro nocturno y las artificiales provenientes de los semáforos, anuncios de todo tipo y faros en las esquinas, le generaban sombras que fácilmente pasarían por una sonrisa. Eso me causó curiosidad y él, sin observarme, me habló con un tono de voz bastante indefinido:_

__ Hemos llegado, Misora_

_Alcé la vista y vi que llevaba razón. Estábamos frente a mi edificio, con algo de pesadez el descendió del lugar como conductor encima de mi motocicleta y al instante me tendió la mano. La rechacé y me quité los guantes de cuero negro, ahora que lo analizo, debe tener los músculos muy marcados para sentirlos a través del cuero en mis guantes, ese pensamiento, por más extraño que suene, me incomodó sobremanera. Algo descolocada por mi reciente análisis, procedí a caminar lentamente por el pequeño y solitario callejón que se ubicaba frente a mi edificio, cuando apenas había avanzado algunos pasos, giré mi rostro, por poco olvidaba a mi singular conductor._

_Lo vi parado al lado de mi motocicleta y esa imagen... Se me hizo algo sorpresiva, como si no esperara nunca verlo de esa forma y una sensación de añoranza unida con impresión se apoderó de mí, evitando que le quitara la vista de encima. Él removió su cabello que le obstruía la vista al frente, y con eso logré ver sus ojos. Parecerá algo muy estúpido, pero por un instante me dio la falsa impresión de que brillaron con un fulgor rojizo, casi carmesí. Esto, en vez de espantarme, logró que me girara completamente hacia él, tenía en ese momento un atractivo escondido que me intrigaba, parecía un ser sobrenatural en algo tan rural como una máquina humana. No comprendo mi línea de actuales pensamientos..._

__ ¿Algún problema, Misora?_

_Caí en cuenta de que lo estaba mirando con una expresión facial entre lo acusatoria, extrañada y curiosa. Con un poco de mareo, le contesté intentando aparentar normalidad:_

_- Ninguno. Gracias por..._

__ No es necesario que lo agradezcas. Era mi deber como hombre y caballero, Misora_

_Me quedé muda. Si él no hubiera mencionado nada de eso, le estaría reprochando el haberme interrumpido. Sin dejarme mediar palabra, murmuró:_

__ Hasta luego. Que descanses bien, Misora, lo necesitarás..._

_Y comenzó a alejarse de mí sin mirar hacia atrás. Justo en ese momento, me disponía a seguir mi ruta con la finalidad de un buen baño caliente y una cómoda cama, pero una gota en mi rostro me detuvo. Algo sorprendida, miré hacia el cielo y millones de mínimas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer sin parar ¿Acaso estaba nublado cuando venía para acá? No lo recuerdo, pero un pensamiento llegó a mi mente como de un has de luz de tratase: "Lue..." Volteé rápidamente mi rostro hacia donde él se había ido, percatándome de que tenía su mano extendida frente a él y miraba la lluvia caer sin expresar nada en su pálido rostro. Sin entender su actitud, procedí a acercarme suavemente detrás de él, y estaba tan concentrado que apenas me percibió cuando estaba extremadamente cerca de él. Sin comprender aún, le mencioné con mi voz tintada en temor:_

_- ¿Lue? ¿Qué haces?_

_Sin mirarme, me mencionó con un poco de alegría, como si estuviera leyendo por trillonésima vez "Akazukin Chacha"..._

__ Miro la lluvia... ¿No te gusta la lluvia, Misora?_

_Alcé mi vista y comprendí el significado detrás de sus extrañas palabras. No era sobre si me gustaba o no, era con el fin de saber algo más sobre mí. Claro que no lo iba a permitir, pero mi educación estaba por delante de esta escena:_

_- Deberías saber que, de mojarte mucho con agua de lluvia, puedes resfriarte. Tú mismo dijiste que no debemos buscar inconvenientes innecesarios en estos momentos, así que dime: ¿Vives muy lejos? Porque podría llevarte, no tengo ningún..._

_Me interrumpió enérgicamente, mirándome por fin:_

__ Si tuviera la necesidad de usar un transporte para desplazarme a mi residencia, hubiera aprovechado nuestro reciente viaje ¿No crees? Por otra parte, me es indiferente irme a pie, como dije, no requiero transporte para llegar a salvo. Y gracias por la advertencia, Misora._

_Reanudó su marcha, pero yo no lo iba a permitir. Algo destacable en mi, a veces no me gusta perder, y sentía que estaba perdiendo demasiado el día de hoy, así que hable fuerte y claro, con la obvia intención de hacerlo sentir, aunque sea un poco, mal por su irracional comportamiento para conmigo:_

_- No tienes necesidad. Puedes pasar rápido a mi departamento, secarte con una toalla y luego irte..._

_Cuando termine de hablar, me di cuenta que, de todos los errores que había cometido hoy, el dejarme llevar por mi orgullo fue el peor que pude cometer. Con temor miré que detuvo su marcha, y mientras las gotas caían cada vez mas fuerte en el pavimento, yo solo lograba pensar: "Que se niegue, Que se niegue, Que se niegue..." mientras miraba su espalda cubierta por una ya transparente camisa, a causa de la lluvia minuto a minuto más fuerte..._

__ Encantado_

_Odie esa palabra toda mi vida... _

"

Aire comprimido escapa a gran velocidad por mi garganta hasta el exterior. Me remuevo incómoda en mi posición sentada, he pasado mucho tiempo en la misma posición y ya comienza a surtir efecto en mi cuerpo.

Sigo considerando las razones que te llevaron a realizar todas las acciones que concluyeron por condenar tu vida. Increíblemente cierto, fuiste una persona en extremo inteligente, pero un error en tu plan y todo cayó por su propio peso. Y fui yo la que encadenó tus brazos quemados, con olor a carne recién expuesta a un fuego inclemente, pronunciando mi victoria sobre ti, cuando en realidad, si lo veo desde una perspectiva más fría y retorcida, tú me habías ganado hace mucho tiempo, tenías tu victoria, que quizá no sea tan reconocida ni tan aclamada, pero fue tuya y eso jamás lo lograré negar: Triunfaste sobre mi cuerpo y mi mente, pues te adueñaste soberbiamente de mis pensamientos. Siempre, y hoy no es una excepción...

"

__ ¡Whew! Tienes una hermosa residencia, Naomi Misora. Muy apropiada a tus gustos. _

_No le contesté. Estaba lo suficientemente enojada para no poder articular una palabra sin destilar una especie de veneno verbal. Pero no con él, por primera vez, sino conmigo. ¿Cómo fue que terminé invitándolo a mi departamento? _

_Por la lluvia, me contesté internamente mientras lo veía sacarse los zapatos al estilo japonés, vaya que se tomó muy en serio lo de mi país natal. En cuanto cese de llover, abriré la puerta y esto jamás sucedió... Si L se enterara... No, no tiene por qué enterarse, tengo los pies bien plantados sobre la tierra, él confía en mí, en mis resultados. Y eso es lo que le daré, buenos resultados. _

_Ahora que lo analizo, el tener a Lue Luxaky en mi departamento es una muestra de mi habilidad. Sólo debo sacarle el provecho adecuado a la situación para obtener resultados a mi favor. Con un graznido, similar al de un cuervo, Lue me miró aún empapado por las gotas de lluvia..._

__ Misora, serías tan amable de indicarme donde podría conseguir una toalla. No me importa si está limpia o no. Es para secarme el agua de lluvia._

_Rechiné los dientes, no podía creer que asumiera tanta estupidez de mi parte... Un momento... Lo vi de reojo: Tenía todo su cuerpo escurriendo agua, y el cabello le tapaba levemente la vista tan oscura que posee, y estaba con las manos entrelazadas mirándome con su postura encorvada. Parecía como si estuviera en una pose defensiva, listo para cualquier ataque de mi parte. Entrecerré los ojos, me provocaba vilmente, no lo asumí antes, pero en síntesis es eso, me doy cuenta que hasta para él es ciertamente increíble la cadena de sucesos que han transcurrido en esta hora. Está disfrutando lo que sucede minuto a minuto, saboreando mi orgullo preso entre sus garras de egocentrismo, pero no sabe lo mal parado que quedará luego de esta noche. Lo aseguro. _

_Sin inmutarme, suspiro e intento actuar de la forma más neutral posible, quizá no sea tan buena como él, pero debo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, así que lo miro a los ojos y le dirijo la palabra por primera vez desde que llegamos a mi hogar:_

_- Está en el baño. También hay jabón y productos de limpieza personal, por si planeas bañarte del agua de lluvia que te está resfriando en estos momentos_

_Parece como si lo hubiera insultado, aunque en parte fue así, porque me miro con reproche y murmuró algo que no logré comprender mientras caminaba hacia el lugar que señalaba mi mano izquierda extendida. Apenas escuché la puerta cerrarse, no pude evitar sonreír con malicia. Parece que, después de todo, el día terminaría bien para mí..._

_-.-_

__ Y bien, Misora, ¿Qué planeabas hacer cuando llegaras? Omitiendo el hecho de que yo estuviera aquí._

_Miré mi reflejo en el líquido verdoso que llenaba tanto la taza de él como la mía. Apenas terminó de ducharse, salió con bastante lentitud, debido a eso me dio tiempo de sobra para preparar té. Él, al ver mi taza en la mesa, la agarró y comenzó a beber sin preguntas, y me vi obligada a preparar más para mí, con enojo en el proceso._

_Aunque me encontraba con una persona sospechosa en su totalidad, irracionalmente no me sentía incómoda, algo que me hacia tomar una actitud por demás pensativa... En un momento determinado de nuestra larga espera, él bajo su mirada a mi altura cuando notó mi silencio prolongado, y me vi obligada a voltear el rostro, no me gustaba su forma de mirar, me daba la sensación de estar viendo a dos cuencas oculares completamente vacías, eso era escalofriante. Carraspeé un poco y el volvió a su postura habitual, sin retirarme la mirada en ningún momento, y preparé una respuesta, encarándolo al fin:_

_- No lo sé, tal vez bañarme y dormir._

__ ¡Oh! ¿Acaso he interrumpido tu rutina habitual? En verdad lo lamento, no era mi intención..._

_- No hay de que preocuparse. Sería inmoral dejarte bajo la lluvia, eso puede esperar_

_Creí que respondería mordazmente, como en la escena del crimen, hace ya una hora y media atrás, debido a que lo interrumpí en su monólogo de forma consciente, no quería escuchar sus disculpas, me recordarían lo errática de mi decisión nuevamente. Pero su respuesta me hizo alzar la vista y detallar sus ojos, en clara muestra de mi breve sorpresa... _

__ Misora, agradezco tu ayuda. Parece que al fin estás cooperando conmigo, aunque no sea de la forma que originalmente pensé_

_Vi a un hombre realmente sarcástico. Estaba devolviéndome mi reproche con una indecorosa idea. No murmuré más nada, aprovechando la pausa para tomar de mi taza humeante, el líquido en su interior. Cuando terminé de beber un poco y por auto reflejo levante mi vista nuevamente, vi la silla de madera, acolchada con cojines poseedores de un diseño en tonos pastel, ubicada frente a mí, vacía. Alcé una ceja y desvié mi mirada por la habitación. _

_Logré encontrarlo sin demora. Me di cuenta que estaba acuclillado enfrente del pequeño bar con bebidas alcohólicas y distintos tipos de copas de Raye se encargó de comprarme cuando tuvimos "aquél" problema. Era su gesto de disculpa, y yo lo guardé porque, si lo pensaba, le daba un bonito atractivo a la sala. Aunque no era alguien con una marcada fascinación por ingerir bebidas alcohólicas, si tomaba en ocasiones muy especiales. _

_Vi a Lue mirar sin detenimiento las botellas de diversos colores, fascinado por los efectos de colores y sombras que daba la luz eléctrica, encerrada en los bombillos de la lámpara con lugar determinado en el centro del techo de mi casa, con traspasar el cristal del que estaba hecho la mayoría de los envases que guardaban en su interior el tan famoso líquido. Sin poder evitarlo, ya fuera por la cantidad de tiempo en silencio, ya fuera por su mirada tan interesada en mis pertenencias, le cuestioné con un tono de voz muy simple, casi como si fuéramos conocidos de toda la vida:_

_- ¿Qué miras, Lue Luxaky?_

_Sorprendiéndome notablemente, ya que sonrió y desvió su penetrante mirada de las botellas en el bar hasta mí casi instantáneamente. Algo inquieta, observé que su mirada viajo de mi persona hasta el balcón justo detrás de nosotros, donde se podía apreciar perfectamente la lluvia que caía fuertemente sobre la ciudad, y por lo visto, terminaría en tormenta. Sin moverse, devolvió su mirada a mi lugar y mencionó, con una voz que parecía venir desde el fondo, oscuro e impenetrable, de una caverna:_

__ Te noto tensa, Misora. Viendo lo fuerte de la tormenta, he considerado que pasar el rato con una botella no estaría nada mal, después de todo, no planeo tensar más la situación ¿Qué piensas?_

_Ya lo sabía. Sabía que era lo que me diría, por algo llevaba mucho tiempo soportándolo como para no____predecir sus conclusiones. Aún así, me sorprendieron un poco sus ideas. _

__ ¿Qué dices?_

_Repitió al ver mi mutismo. Pero abrí mis ojos y acepté sin tomarme la molestia en preámbulos tontos. ¡Eso era! Si quería sacar información ¿Qué mejor forma que beber un poco de alcohol? Sabía contenerme, y él no parecía muy experto en la materia, le intentaría sonsacar información, y así daría resultados a L. Parece que sin proponérselo, me acaba de dar una forma de abrirlo como un libro... o quizá si. Debo tener precaución, pero es obvio que el juego apunta a mi victoria. _

_Removió un poco las botellas y allí lo sacó: Un vino de una antigüedad equivalente a 5 años, con sabor a fresa. Sin moverme de mi sitio, observe como agarraba dos copas, gruesas y a la vez en suma cantidad, frágiles y se aproximaba a mi lugar con lentitud y parsimonia. Se sentó en su peculiar posición, lo cual me sobresaltó un poco, y sirvió lentamente el vino en los envases de vidrio. Agarró el suyo con elegancia y esperó a que yo diera el primer sorbo al oscuro líquido. Pensando en la cantidad de información que lograría obtener esa noche, silenciosamente llevé la copa a mis labios y degusté el sabor dulce y concentrado de la bebida, un vino que en realidad me sabía más que a alcohol con endulzantes, sabía a victoria. La victoria que tendría esa noche sobre él, Lue Luxaky. _

_El sonrió con amabilidad y procedió a beber, lenta y cuidadosamente, de su copa. Así pasaron los minutos, bebiendo y conversando un poco, aunque yo estaba cada vez más impaciente por sonsacar información útil, sólo conversábamos del caso y cosas banales, lo cual me hizo pensar que quizá esté evitando hablar de algo que pueda tomar a mi favor. Bebí un poco más de la copa, estaba tan tensa por intentar analizar sus misteriosas y reversibles palabras... Intenté, de nuevo, averiguar algo más..._

_- Lue, no sé que pienses acerca de esto, pero me preguntaba ¿Cómo ves al asesino por el cual estamos investigando?_

_Tomó un poco más de su copa, yo imité su acción pausadamente. Con movimientos que vagamente me demostrarían una fiereza prematura frente a mi tácita pregunta: ¿Cómo consideras lo que está haciendo, bueno o malo? y mirando con atención hacia mí lugar, en la silla frente a él, me contestó pausadamente y logrando captar mi atención completa:_

__ Qué es una persona totalmente anormal y sin ninguna consideración hacia el valor moral, ético y social de una vida humana. Eso pienso, Naomi._

_Sentí el líquido quemarme la garganta, a tal punto, que faltó poco para escupirlo estrepitosamente. ¿Me había llamado por mi nombre? Eso no me agradó nada, tenía la ligera sensación de que las cosas se tornarían más difíciles a partir de este punto. Murmuré una afirmación corta, mientras veía el líquido restante desplazarse con lentitud por mi copa transparente a causa de mis, ahora, vacilantes dedos. Entonces el tomó la palabra, algo repentina, pero quizá necesaria, el mutismo era ya un extraño visitante en nuestro ambiente:_

__ Misora, ¿Qué te parece si me contestas la misma pregunta que acabas de formular? Me seria interesante saber tu opinión._

_- __Es un fenómeno y completo anormal, un total egocéntrico que no le importa nadie más, solo él, su objetivo esta tan adentrado en su obsesión, que ni siquiera le importa matar una pequeña niñita, me sorprende que no se haya suicidado antes._

_Contesté sin pausas, sin inmutarme y sin dejarlo de ver en todo momento. __Sólo se limitó a beber, y por un instante, el mundo se detuvo y los dos nos miramos con un sentimiento de competencia, de desafío, como lo que éramos a fin de cuentas: Dos detectives en busca de la verdad, sin importar el precio a pagar. Consciente de la situación tan equilibradamente imperfecta que creamos con nuestras palabras ocultas y acusaciones tácitas, procedí a aligerar el ambiente. Después de todo, no logré sonsacar nada productivo, di vueltas en mis teorías y no me siento poseedora de ninguna información relevante:_

_- Lue..._

_Me silencié ¿Era mi perspectiva, o es que mi vista se tornó muy borrosa? Vi la silueta de Lue moverse con un poco de dificultad, y luego su voz retumbó en mis oídos, haciendo que mí vista volviera a la normalidad:_

__ ¿Naomi? ¿Me quieres preguntar algo?_

_Con poco mareo, debido a el reciente desenfoque en mi visión, le contesté con rapidez mientras pronunciaba las palabras..._

_- Si, ¿Que harás cuando termines el caso, Lue Luxaky?_

_Me miro con cierta duda, parecía como si estuviera escogiendo sus palabras de forma maniática. Aproveche para agitar más el vino tinto, cuya temperatura aumentaba lentamente en la copa que sostenía entre mis blancos y largos dedos. Si lo pensaba un poco, no llevaba la cuenta de las veces que había llenado la copa en la noche de hoy, eso era algo bastante importante, pero estaba tan concentrada en desentrañar la maraña de palabras que suele utilizar cuando habla que, simplemente, el beber pasó a un segundo plano._

__Viajaré a otros sitios..._

_Murmuró con algo de cuidado. Estaría cansada pero no soy estúpida, así que aproveche la oportunidad para sonsacarle algo más. Al parecer, ya estaba cediendo..._

_- Tienes planes bastante interesantes, me alegro ya que..._

__ ¿Y tú que harás, Naomi? _

_La pregunta me tomo totalmente desprevenida, vaya que sabía como descolocarme, y la formuló tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de terminar mi respuesta_

_- Aún no decido_

_Pensé que dejaría el tema hasta allí, pero se tomó su copa más rápido de lo que logré percibir y me habló con un tono de voz muy extraño, casi como si le costara un poco hablar:_

__ ¿Una mujer tan decidida como tú? Me sorprende eso de ti, Naomi_

_- Tal vez no soy tan interesante_

_Le recalqué como muestra de mi incomodidad y enojo ante su descarada crítica. Vaya que me sentía cansada, por cada minuto que transcurría, me era más complicado analizar detalladamente sus palabras. Algo no está bien aquí. Si mal no recuerdo, está lloviendo, hace frio y estamos bebiendo vino, si es así ¿Por qué me da tanto calor ahora?_

__ No digas eso Naomi, según mi punto práctico de vista, si eres interesante._

_Eso no me lo tomaré como un elogio, pensé. Sabía que estaba tratando de agradarme, pero no lo conseguiría, he cometido muchos errores en esta semana, no me permitiré uno más. De forma mordaz y grosera, le contesté su intento de elogio:_

_- No mientas. Sé leer las mentiras_

_Entonces me terminé la bebida de golpe y me levante haciendo una reverencia que se interpretaría como una despedida, es obvio que nunca me permitiría confraternizar con él, mi sospechoso principal. Aparte, sabía que ya no lograría conseguir nada productivo, estuve tratando durante mucho tiempo y no sucedió absolutamente nada interesante, a mi parecer. Da la ligera impresión de que no logra comprender las indirectas hacia su persona, porque sin moverse de la silla me afirmó, con esa seguridad aplastante que yo tanto odiaba y admiraba de él _

__ Mírame al rostro y dime si te miento_

_Eso me hizo soltar un bufido con más de una octava que denotaba sarcasmo en él ¿Cómo vería yo algo en un rostro tan inexpresivo? Me erguí con la intención de cumplir lo que me pedía, pero mi aliento chocó con su nariz y me día cuenta que estaba invadiendo mi espacio personal de una forma MUY deliberada. Para empezar, ¿Cuándo se movió tan rápido? ¿Acaso estaré un poco pasada de copas? No puedo permitir algo así. Con cuidado, me deslicé unos buenos y grandes pasos hacia atrás y le mencioné con un temor muy marcado en mi voz:_

_- Si, no debemos distraernos. Mañana el caso dará un avance importante y debemos movernos temprano, te puedo llevar a tu casa si lo prefieres. _

__ Aún no me has contestado mi pregunta, Naomi_

_Murmuró con cierto enfado, algo que me obligó a mirarlo de nuevo. No lo entiendo, hace unos minutos era un fenómeno de la naturaleza, pero diría que sus ojos oscuros resaltan más su piel y sus finas facciones... Está bien, demasiado alcohol por hoy… Él me indicó sorpresivamente:_

__ ¿Por qué no brindamos? _

_- ¿La razón sería?_

_Cuestioné con fingido interés. En verdad que tengo sueño..._

__ Por tus temores y falta de valor_

_Casi me atraganté con el vino... ¿Que yo soy qué?_

_- ¿Por qué dices eso, Lue Luxaky? _

_Pregunte en un tono que era más leve del que hubiera esperado_

__ Porque no me contestas a una simple pregunta, ¿Acaso yo te he mentido, Naomi? _

_No me quede con eso y le cuestione: _

_- ¿Acaso me has mentido, Lue?_

__ Averígualo por ti misma... Naomi_

_Respiré agitadamente. Lue Luxaky podría ser muchas cosas: Extravagante, Antipático, Terco, pero si había algo que nunca dejaría de afectarme en forma directa, era su inigualable competitividad. Un sentimiento tan forjado, que todo lo que realizaba se basaba en éste, desde el caso hasta sus relaciones personales. Por lo tanto, percibí que nuestra plática actual derivaba en ese sentimiento, un punto de él que no me agradaría tratar. _

_Se me acercó con cuidado, casi como si yo estuviera atada a una silla y él fuera una entidad felina dispuesta a devorarme. Pero, a sólo unos milímetros de tenerme totalmente acorralada contra la pared, alzó la vista y se detuvo completamente. Bajó de nuevo la vista hacia mí, y me murmuró con lentitud y algo que pude catalogar, en medio de mi extenuante y creciente cansancio, como "sensualidad". Una totalmente inesperada, descarada y refinada:_

__ Ha dejado de llover, Naomi_

_Parpadeé confundida y algo ¿Decepcionada? ¿Incómoda? No sabría decirlo, él me confunde a niveles totalmente insospechados. Por un instante llegué a creer que... No, nada de eso, logré asumir mientras volteaba mi cristalina visión hacia las enormes ventanas con vidrio transparente. Era cierto: Se apreciaba una oscuridad total, sin movimientos, mientras el silencio realizaba acto de presencia. _

_Entonces mi mareo volvió aún más fuerte, casi como si perdiera la consciencia. Sentí mis piernas fallar un poco y mi peso recaer fuertemente sobre ellas. Cerré los ojos, pero los abrí casi al instante ya que, el duro y frio suelo no me dio la bienvenida, lo cual me hizo extrañarme sobremanera. Mi explicación surgió al momento de revisar mí alrededor: Unas delgadas, pálidas y masculinas manos me sujetaban fuertemente de mi cintura y la parte intermedia de mi espalda. Esto... No es posible..._

__ ¿Estás bien?_

_Silencio. La incómoda situación llegó a niveles completamente insospechados al estar tan cerca de él. Como si supiera mis pensamientos, me colocó suavemente contra la pared donde momentos antes estábamos apoyados. Respire muy hondo, los eventos recientes me han dejado con el corazón palpitando de una manera nada saludable. Que extraña me siento, en vez de disminuir mi mareo, sólo aumenta. Sin poder evitar la cantidad de sensaciones extrañas en mi cuerpo, le contesté pausadamente y con algo de náuseas:_

_- Si, un poco mejor. Gracias_

_Su voz, de nueva cuenta, seguía sonando muy sensual y provocativa ¿En verdad siempre ha hablado así? _

__ No debes agradecerlo, Naomi._

_Y alejándose un poco, mencionó con algo de tristeza y otro sentimiento que no pude identificar, camuflado bajo un pésimo toque de indiferencia:_

__ Es hora de irme, ya cesó de llover..._

__ E-Entiendo_

_¿Desde cuando no verlo se me hacía tan incómodo? ¿Qué me está ocurriendo? Me observó con algo de preocupación, y pude detallar que su mirada es tan... Extraña... Da la impresión de que mirara mucho más que el exterior, algo tan importante que no conozco su significado. Suspirando caminé hacia la puerta, tomando las llaves de la mesa y sintiendo su tintineo metálico al hacerlo. Por extraño que parezca, ese ligero sonido se me hizo totalmente insoportable. Al llegar a la puerta, blanca, limpia y moderna de mi hogar, inserté las llaves en la cerradura, y con girarlas, sentí que estaba cometiendo un crimen de tamaño descomunal, con pensar en que él se fuera. _

_No entiendo nada, todo está realmente confuso y siento que me muevo mucho más por instinto que por razonamiento lógico. Debido a eso, es que me apoyé en el marco de la puerta, sin dejar de mirarlo. Me estaba deprimiendo a niveles extremadamente altos y sin motivos aparentes, eso era raro. Él atravesó el umbral de la puerta, haciendo que sombras deformes atravesaran su rostro durante breves instantes, y lo que parecía una mueca indiferente, en las sombras, se transformó en una expresión de dolor muy intenso. Le acerqué mi mano, vacilante, a su rostro, lo cual hizo que girara, sorprendido, hacia mí y yo retrajera la mano, algo atemorizada de mi impulsiva acción. Nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que finalmente, me habló:_

__ N- Naomi. Espero descanses, y gracias por todo..._

_- Lu..._

_Otro mareo hizo que parara de hablar y me reclinara hacia delante con rapidez. Él me sostuvo por auto reflejo, pero quedamos... Extremadamente cerca, y mi aliento chocó con sus labios y sin parpadear, quedé presa en la jaula, caliente y firme, que formaron los brazos de él ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? Sus dedos eran muy delgados, pero sentí que me marcaron la piel como si estuvieran al rojo vivo. Sin dejar de sorprenderme, alcé la vista y su nariz rozó la mía. No puedo entenderlo, pero sus ojos se me hicieron increíblemente atractivos y misteriosos al verlo de cerca ¿Cuando había sido poseedor de esos rasgos tan masculinos y estilizados? ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Él carraspeó un poco, pero seguí embobada mirando su cara, mejor dicho sus finos y únicos rasgos. Lue me miró con el mismo detalle que yo le suministraba, y al final replicó:_

__ Naomi, no me parece..._

_Sus labios ¡Nunca los había detallado como hoy! Parecen tan gruesos y varoniles... no aguanto más. Sin medir mis actos, por primera vez en mi vida, acerco mi boca a la de él, pero antes de llegar a su destino, comprende mi atrevida acción y me sujeta más aún, casi asfixiándome, acariciando mis labios con los suyos en el proceso. _

_Negro. _

_Todo a mí alrededor se volvió completamente negro, sólo podía sentir su boca junto a la mía, sus manos firmemente apoyadas a ambos lados de mi cadera y el ligero temblor de mi cuerpo ante la nueva experiencia. Sus labios... Son suaves, flexibles e increíblemente cálidos. Sin soportar más la exquisita y sensual tortura, termino de cerrar el poco espacio restante y pruebo sus dulces y provocativos labios completamente. Es la sensación más erótica y totalmente antinatural que he sentido en mi vida. Es como besar a un ángel o un semidiós. Es perfecto, adictivo y exquisitamente excitante. Tan oscuro, tan misterioso y a la vez tan explícito. Si hubiera tenido relaciones con Raye no creo que hubiera podido sentir la misma intensidad que este hombre me da con sólo besarme. _

_Pasamos en esa etapa un tiempo, no sabría determinar su duración, pero sé que ambos disfrutamos el momento de forma sensual, sutil y entregada. De repente, sus manos inician un camino desde mis caderas, una de ellas se posiciona en la parte posterior de mi cuello y la restante baja hasta llegar a mis glúteos. No puedo abrir los ojos, siento que si lo hago, voy a perder todas las sensaciones y emociones del momento, así que me dedico a sentir, suspirando mientras tanto. _

_Mis expectativas, con respecto a la continuación de este sombrío y exquisito acto, son nulas, hasta el momento en el que desliza, lentamente, con suavidad y dominancia, sin permitirme una pausa, aunque claro, jamás lo esperaría de alguien así, su lengua entre mis labios __y me hace sentir una mujer capaz de morir por sólo ese simple y ebrio beso. __Vibro bruscamente ante su acción. Es extraño. Reacciono por inercia, delineando su cuerpo, su ancha y fuerte espalda, sus musculosos y firmes brazos, que por cada contacto de mis manos se vuelven más húmedos, haciendo posible percibir lentamente su figura a través de la tela delgada que formaba su simple y blancuzca camisa, agregándole un toque de demencia sexual a la situación. _

_Huele a hombre. A pesar de lo "peculiar" que puede llegar a ser, huele a almizcle, a vino completamente olvidado en el pasado, a dulzura fermentada. A un hombre peculiar con un aroma igualmente peculiar, pero singularmente varonil. Sus manos se transforman en delirios dentro de mi colapsada mente, él es deseo encarnado. Nuestras respiraciones, apresuradas, desesperadas, impacientes, forman un ambiente húmedo, lleno de pasión prohibida y deseo inflamable, así nos mantenemos sin descanso, saboreándonos, derritiéndonos ante la pasión del otro, sucumbiendo a nuestros más bajos impulsos. _

_Él fue el primero en frenar, poco a poco, nuestro beso, con suavidad empieza a detener sus movimientos, hasta que sólo quedamos saboreando los labios del otro superficialmente. Lentamente, entreabrí mis ojos, casi como si estuviera despertando de un sueño intenso, estoy totalmente ebria, ahora lo sé. Ninguno de los dos abre los ojos en su totalidad, sólo permanecemos en la misma posición, mirándonos fijamente. Yo deseo más de él, de ese contacto, pero sólo obtengo una profunda y brillante mirada carmesí ¡Qué sexy es cuando me mira de forma intensa! Su miembro se alteró, lo percibí por la dura protuberancia, cubierta con la tela de su pantalón que rozaba mi entrepierna, dado nuestra cercanía la sentía completamente, y sonriéndome de forma sensual y peligrosa, me pega con furia contra la pared detrás de mí... una furia que se antoja masoquista, ya que me es placentera._

_Escudriña mi cuerpo en contra de la pared, tocando cada cosa, haciéndome suspirar, respirar agitadamente, abrir más mis labios, capturar mi lengua con la suya, deleitarme con el sabor a dulce mermelada. Una dulce y prohibida mermelada__. _

_Sus besos son como oleadas de fuego salvaje que queman la piel de mis labios, sus manos son hierros ardientes, que siento queman mi piel con sólo tocarla, imprimiendo su nombre, su firma. __La firma de un sospechoso, que ironía. __Esta vez, no cerramos nuestros ojos, sólo los poseemos ligeramente entrecerrados. Tanto él como yo queremos observar las reacciones del otro en este momento, en esta situación, en este atrevimiento detectivesco. Las miradas se intensifican. _

_Sin planificarlo, termino totalmente apoyada en la pared, ante tanta ebriedad y pasión unida a sensualidad en un solo hombre, no puedo mantener distancia entre mi espalda y la pared, así que me encuentro con todo el peso, sudor y suavidad de él encima mío. Es una situación ciertamente mortificante, sobre todo porque su mano viaja desde mis glúteos hasta mi cadera y viceversa, en momentos determinados, los toca con suavidad, casi como si quisiera recordarlos El introduce nuevamente su lengua entre mis labios, y llevo de forma inconsciente una de mis manos hasta su cabello, lo jalo poco a poco, casi como si el momento estuviera siendo retrasado por mutuo acuerdo. Estamos explorando, tocando, probando. Experimentando, en lenguaje de algunos expertos. _

_Él es realmente como una sustancial droga con sabor a pecado, que con tanto fervor trato de conseguir entre aquel inesperado pero incitante beso, solo me hace querer seguir en ello, así lo demuestra cuando nuestras lenguas se encuentran y acarician de una debida manera realmente hipnotizadora. ¿Dónde demonios había él aprendido a besar así? Un completo descontrol se desata en mi cerebro, no puedo ya recapacitar sobre lo que estoy haciendo, aquel hombre al que había inclusive llamado "fenómeno" ahora me tiene entre sus brazos en un apasionante beso, y yo realmente cautivada por sus facciones, repentinamente, al observarlo tan de cerca, sin saber bien si era por el efecto del alcohol, Lue me resulta un verdadero adonis. _

_Experimentando toda aquella nueva revolución de excitantes sensaciones, me atrevo a ir subiendo con lentitud mi mano restante, pasándola por su abdomen, entre los pliegues de su camisa de tela delgada, generando cierto sonido débil al hacerlo, pude sentir entre mis dedos su figura, realmente esbelto y bien formado, casi era torturante sentirlo por arriba de la ropa… Realmente ya no logro pensar con certeza, solo me concentro en sentir su cuerpo a medida que voy subiendo mi mano.__ Logro deslizar mis dedos por debajo de la superficie de su camisa en un movimiento algo torpe, deleitándome con cada recta y escasas curvas sobresalientes, mis dedos se desplazan cada vez más lento por su cálido y húmedo pecho. _

_Él comienza a empujarme lejos de la pared, y me veo obligada a guindarme ligeramente de su suave y masculino cuello, sin romper el beso. Respiro agitadamente cuando sentí que mi oxígeno escaseaba, pero él entreabrió sus ojos nuevamente, y de una manera suave y muy delicada, baja sus labios hasta lograr llegar a mi garganta. Allí, lame lentamente mi cuello, casi como si me estuviera probando. _

_Sin poder moverme de forma coordinada, ya que el mar de sensaciones inundaba mi ser, sólo soy capaz de gemir y cerrar los ojos, a cada segundo más fuera de sí. Poco después me carga sin previo aviso, en una respuesta rápida, enrollo mis piernas alrededor de su firme cintura y nos vemos a los ojos. Rojos y Negros, hacemos un extraño y peculiar contraste. Sin esperar más, me besa profundamente, y sostengo la respiración cuando lo hace, sólo me permito respirar nuevamente cuando siento que se sigue desplazando hacia algún lugar que, por ahora, no me importa en lo absoluto, así como tampoco me interesa si la puerta está cerrada, si alguien nos ha visto, nada de eso tiene relevancia ahora..._

-.-

_¡Qué dolor! Un golpe en seco por tu parte trasera, así sea en sábanas de seda y almohadas de plumas sintéticas pertenecientes a tu cama, afecta, y más si es efectuado por un ser que (aunque físicamente no lo parezca) te gana en peso. No soy muy exigente, él lleva la ventaja en la situación. Me mueve con suavidad y firmeza entre sus brazos, haciéndome alterar por la pasión con la que ejecuta sus acciones. Desliza con una lentitud inhumana y completamente masoquista sus labios por mi cuello, eso me hace expulsar aire comprimido desde el fondo de mi reseca garganta ¿Por qué disfruta tanto torturarme? Está tomándose mucho tiempo, sólo respira al nivel de mi garganta y roza una y otra vez sus suaves y tibios labios por toda la longitud de esta._

_Con marcada desesperación, lo sujeto del rostro y secuestro sus labios con los míos una vez más. Sin impresionarse en lo absoluto, procede a bajar sus manos, con movimientos lentos y experimentales, por mis caderas hasta llegar a mi pantalón. Lo sabía, después de que has perdido tu virginidad, ya sabes que sucede luego del momento en el cual las manos empiezan a moverse por si solas. _

_Sus húmedos y cálidos besos, mis fuertes y desesperadas caricias, sus extrañas y permanentes manos sobre, mis ahora, desnudos muslos, hacen que todo sea más sensual y tóxicamente atractivo para mí, aunque... siento levemente pisoteado mi orgullo. Quiero dominar. No me dejaría inclinar y mover por él todo el tiempo que durara esta deliciosa locura. Con rapidez, dejé de besarlo y, aprovechando su perplejidad, me separé de él y subo su suéter blanco con fuerza sobre su cabeza, despeinándolo aún más en el proceso. Voy a robar de nuevo sus labios cuando me sonríe de una forma que sólo pude, en mi poco estado de sobriedad, calificar como terriblemente irónica:_

__ Vaya Naomi, eres una mujer impaciente..._

_- Sólo cuando la situación lo requiere..._

_Contraataco con fiereza e interés. No me reconozco a mi misma. Estoy jugando con este momento, con él. Si me viera alguien conocido, se percataría de que no estoy en mis cinco sentidos. Y esto es algo que no puedo asegurar, porque él, sin miramientos, abre mi chaqueta y está preparado para despojarme de mi camisa blanca, pero le detengo las manos y le murmuro con malicia y picardía impresas en cada palabra que expreso:_

_- ¿Las damas no deben ser primero?_

_Sonríe nuevamente de esa forma tan perturbadoramente encantadora y me contesta:_

__ Los géneros son iguales en cuestión de sexo_

_Y saca mi camisa, aún a pesar de que yo no lo permito tan fácilmente. Al observar mi busto, sólo cubierto con un sostén negro, me sonrojo notoriamente y siento un aumento de temperatura en la habitación, ya que se dedica, con saña y malevolencia, a escudriñar mis atributos descubiertos. Sin miramientos, se me acerca a los labios y me murmura sobre ellos:_

__ Nada mal, grandes y curvilíneos. Te felicito, Naomi_

_Presto algo de atención a su pecho, siento la saliva acumularse ferozmente en mi boca. Puede que haya imaginado algo antes al acariciar su pecho, pero esto era indescriptible. Músculos delgados, bien formados y con una apariencia tersa me dan la bienvenida. Sin reprimir la sonrisa pervertida, que sé que debo tener instalada en mi rostro en estos momentos, contraataco nuevamente:_

_- Nada mal. Rectos, fuertes y bien formados. Mis felicitaciones, Lue_

_Sonríe perversamente y me besa con pasión e intensidad. Independiente de mis problemas actuales con Raye, su personalidad es algo realmente difícil de lidiar todo el tiempo, ya que él es... Tan posesivo y preocupado, en verdad me duele que sea dueño de tan marcados defectos. Así que siempre rodeaba esas actitudes suyas, no podía con mi propio dolor si les prestaba la debida atención, quería ver al hombre maravilloso del que me enamoré, no al sujeto en que se está convirtiendo. Sin embargo, eran muchos los momentos en los cuales me cuestionaba seriamente si debía abandonar todo o no, ¿Lo he traicionado? _

_No, No. _

_El es dulce y algo tímido, este detective, llamado Lue Luxaky, es una cosa indescriptible. Es pasión, deseo, sensualidad y excitación cargada bajo una fachada de descuido y anormalidad inherentes a su verdadera personalidad, la cual logré descubrir poco a poco, mediante un intento de convivencia. Por lo tanto, me permitiré darle la culpa a la falta de sexo entre Raye y yo, a mi despecho, a el grado alcohólico presente en el vino y a la sensualidad recién descubierta en este hombre. No le llamaré traición, más bien diría... "Superación en las expectativas y respuesta acorde a la situación" Si, suena mucho mejor así, me siento menos culpable... _

_Casi pierdo el conocimiento al darme cuenta que él ya no posee su pantalón ¿En qué momento se lo quitó? Sólo me dedico a observar su entrepierna, cubierta bajo la lustrosa y suave tela de un bóxer negro. No entiendo cómo surge este pensamiento, pero por un instante considero que combina su ropa interior con su piel, ya que el negro hace resaltar más aún los músculos ubicados en sus piernas. Su mirada es indescriptible, me siento totalmente mareada con sólo observarlo a los ojos, es un rojo carmesí profundo, anormal, cómo él, anormal... _

_Siento su mano pasar por debajo de mi espalda, y con un diestro y práctico movimiento, desabrocha mi sostén y casi lo arranca de mi pecho. Está ansioso y yo también, así que, luchando para coordinar mis movimientos, logro sacar su bóxer, con un poco de ayuda de su parte, y finalmente quedamos... desnudos. Ahora nos detenemos a mirarnos lentamente a los ojos, con cuidado. Ya no hay marcha atrás. Porque a fin de cuentas, ambos aceptamos que estamos ebrios y que no podemos mejorar este momento, o al menos, nuestros diferentes puntos de vista lo aceptan así. Sonriendo nuevamente, no sabría especificar si de forma sincera o no, mientras las luces azuladas provenientes de la ventana se deslizan por su rostro, murmura con un tono de voz intenso, firme y lleno de deseos ocultos:_

__ __Naomi, ¿Has vivido este momento muy seguido, no es así?_

_No puedo pensar. Cierro mis ojos en un torpe intento por reprimir un poco el deseo dentro de mi organismo ¿Por qué se tarda tanto? Tortura. Es lo único que logro pensar coherentemente. Mientras siento la temperatura aumentar aún más en la habitación, le contesto con desdén, todo sea por que termine esta maldita tortura:_

_- Yo... diría que si, y eso ha sido... extremadamente bueno_

_Nunca creí decir tal insulto para un hombre, pero estábamos hablando del exasperante detective, así que no veo ningún problema en soltar tales palabras. El silencio reinó entre nuestros sudorosos cuerpos, parece que todavía lo está analizando. Me dediqué a respirar y a jadear, estaba cansada a niveles insospechados para mí. Sin despegar su mirada de mi cuerpo, y respirando fuertemente, murmuró de manera muy extraña, casi como si estuviera perdiendo el habla..._

_- ¿Segura? _

_No entiendo. ¿A que viene eso? ¿Y por qué su voz suena como si de un demente se tratase? Alzo la vista pero... Lo último que percibo son párpados sombríos cerrándose y después la sensación de sus carnosos labios sobre los míos. Gimo con locura, esto es realmente exquisito, no puedo comprender como pasé tantos minutos sin probar nuevamente sus labios. Está siendo exigente conmigo. _

_Abre mis labios con su húmedo órgano y procede a enredar su lengua con la mía, me estaba devorando y cedo ante su hambre para conmigo. Sujeto su suave y fino rostro, mientras peleamos por nuestra dominancia, aunque ciertamente sólo nos lamemos entre sí y nuestras lenguas se enredan suavemente, mostrando lo que nos determina en estos momentos: Lujuria y Deseo. _

_Estuve un tiempo así, hasta que una repentina intromisión en mi interior me hizo abrir los ojos repentinamente y gritar con todas mis fuerzas. Mientras mi garganta se desgarraba segundo a segundo, pude ver entre mi nube de lujuria masoquista la sonrisa pervertida y mirada intensa del hombre sobre mí ¿Qué me había hecho? Intento recuperar un poco la cordura ante tal repentina explosión de éxtasis, pero vi que, sin cambiar su expresión facial, comienza a golpear sus caderas en contra de mi pelvis y grito incontables veces, llevo desesperadamente mis manos a su espalda, primero la toco superficialmente, rememorando sus músculos fuertes y su piel tan tersa y suave, luego me dedico a marcarla con mis uñas sintiendo el líquido cálido y escurridizo, proveniente por debajo de su superficie, deslizarse entre mis dedos, sus gruñidos roncos, guturales y sombríos, salen alargadamente desde su garganta hasta el exterior, y cierra los ojos embriagado con el infinito orgasmo que ambos estamos pasando, bueno, más aún. _

_Por auto reflejo, desvío un poco mí vista hacia mi estómago, y allí consigo la razón de mi explosión fogosa: En la parte baja de mi vientre, su miembro adentrado en mi sexo. Casi me atraganto... Maldito... Maldito, y lo peor es que... así me gusta. Intento llevar su ritmo enloquecedoramente rápido con precisión por medio de mis caderas, más sin embargo, quedo rápidamente embriagada con su intensidad al penetrarme. Sin dejar de moverse, me susurra seductoramente, casi como si buscara asesinarme con tanta tensión sexual en el ambiente plagado por vapor de agua:_

__ Al parecer me has mentido... Pues bien..._

_Lame el lado izquierdo de mi rostro con delicadeza y devoción, haciéndome suspirar sin proponérselo. Al penetrarme más salvajemente, casi logrando un orgasmo en mi húmedo interior con esa acción, termina de completar su frase mientras desplaza sus tibias manos, a partir de mis glúteos, por toda la longitud de mis piernas, con ambición y erotismo agresivo impresos en sus movimientos:_

__ Yo te enseñaré... Naomi_

_-.-_

_Cierro los ojos con cansancio, un minuto más y muero, sin temor a equivocarme. Algo sucedió mientras estábamos teniendo relaciones de tipo sexual, no puedo especificar qué, pero sus labios se me hicieron completamente nulos al sentir el orgasmo formarse en el interior de mi sexo. Para ese momento, mis gritos rebasaban el límite de mi garganta, mis uñas se enterraban fuerte y despiadadamente en su espalda, el calor era tan insoportable como la peor tarde de verano en un desierto cualquiera. Por su parte, él me empujaba más cerca de lo normal, me penetraba cada vez más rápido y gruñía con jadeos en momentos determinados. Al sentir la explosión de aquel fuego brioso y apasionado en mi interior, gemí fuertemente con su interesante voz imitándome en mi acto. Quedé respirando por la boca, exhalando e inhalando aire de forma totalmente necesitada..._

"_- Eso fue... Eso fue..."_

_Una juguetona lengua, cálida y húmeda, deslizándose por la superficie de mi garganta me da a entender que no ha quedado satisfecho. Oh no..._

_- P... para..._

_Se detiene al terminar mi balbuceo. Intento respirar, relajarme, suprimir mi excitación y hablar algo coherentemente a la vez, pero sus manos tocan mis nalgas desnudas y me hacen erizarme, imitando a un gato asustado, al instante. Parece tener un gusto marcado por mi trasero... _

__ Oblígame_

_Y de nuevo quedo totalmente en silencio. Su voz imita a la de un tritón, ya que genera en mí sensaciones totalmente fuera de un contexto sobre seducción natural entre seres humanos y movimientos desesperados, necesitados, deseados... Otro golpe en seco proveniente en mi parte baja. Él es un total salvaje, pero sin mediar protesta, tiemblo ante su sexual movimiento y procedo a subir suavemente mis piernas por sus costados, llegando hasta un poco por debajo de sus hombros. _

_Él comprende rápidamente mis intenciones, ya que, sin dignarse a mirar un poco a sus lados, sujeta mis tobillos y los coloca sobre sus hombros. La suavidad de su piel rivaliza con la del bebé más tierno, eso lo tengo presente desde que toqué sus abdominales. Abre sus ojos y vi... Absolutamente todo en ellos. Mis deseos, sus ansias, las sensaciones causando estragos en nuestro organismo y mentes, las ganas de tener sexo en los dos. Sin pensarlo, se agacha un poco sobre nuestra actual postura, siento su miembro removerse en mi entrada y eso me hace jadear totalmente extasiada y ansiosa en partes iguales. Su pulida y desgarradora mirada se cierne sobre mí, casi como si fuera un depredador visual, ya que me siento lentamente devorada por aquellas orbes carmesí profundas, dolorosos, misteriosos, sexuales ojos que me incitan más de un mal compuesto pensamiento. _

_Sin dejar de mirarlo, una suavidad aterciopelada y exquisitamente cálida se posa sobre mis labios hinchados y entreabiertos. Sus labios. Me dejo besar a su placer, entreabriendo más mi boca al sentir su palpitante lengua pasar entre mis labios. Inigualable. Su miembro dentro de mi sexo, entrando y saliendo, acompasadamente rápido, sus manos en mis senos, moviéndolos, torturándolos con esquizofrénica habilidad, sus gemidos roncos y potentemente masculinos unidos a esa deliciosa lengua que, unida a la mía, lograba darle a este simple acto un toque paranormal. Finalmente, ocurrió: Su material genético, semen, semilla, de las mil maneras que se le pueda denominar, se dispersó rápidamente por mi interior, unido al grito desgarrador que marcaba mi tercer (¿ó cuarto?) orgasmo por esa noche, mientras él me imitaba con su voz. Quedo jadeando, y lo último que puedo recordar del lapso de tiempo que transcurre después, fueron sus agotadores besos y el reloj sobre mi mesa, ubicada al lado de mi cama que mostraba, en números digitales y blancos, los números: 04: 35 am. Cerré mis ojos y caí en un mundo sin sueños_

"

Lágrimas. Saladas y dolorosas lágrimas surgen desde mis ojos para culminar sobre la superficie de mis pies. El frio de afuera me es completamente indiferente, a comparación con el presente en mi interior. No puedo contenerme más, un delgado camino de agua se forma a partir de mis párpados inferiores hasta el final de mis mejillas. Te odio, te odio y te odiaré por siempre, cómo pudiste. Si tan sólo, si tan sólo tú no hubieras sido el asesino, si tan sólo hubieras permanecido en silencio, no me hubiese visto obligada a apresarte. Qué cruel eres, B, me dejaste consumiéndome en mi propio delirio, me dejaste atrapada en mi fantasía detestable, sólo por tu honor, por tu misión. Aunque, no puedo reprocharte algo que ninguno de los dos planeamos, pues esto, estoy más que segura, jamás lo consideraste entre tus planes. Ese día, derrotaste, hiciste caer bajo la presión de tus brazos y bajo el látigo de tus labios mi mente y... mi alma. Lamentablemente, sólo que queda llorar, sentirme miserable y fingir que estoy bien... Sólo eso...

"

_Despego lentamente mis párpados. Siento como si me hubiera arrollado un tren. Bajo la mirada hacia mi torso desnudo, suspiro levemente y me rasco un poco la cabeza... Un segundo... ¿Estoy D-E-S-N-U-D-A? Rápidamente mi mirada se centra en mi cuerpo y veo que no me equivoqué... Pero... Demonios, qué me sucedió... A mi mente llegan imágenes de unos labios provocativos, una melena oscura y algo más... ¡Ow! ¡Qué espantoso dolor de cabeza! Masajeo mis sienes buscando un poco de calma ahí adentro._

_Parece que estoy bastante alcoholizada, porque no se va fácilmente ¿Bebí ayer? Y más importante aún ¿Qué fue lo que hice ayer? Mejor me baño y visto, tengo un caso y no puedo pararme en nimiedades, lo más seguro es que llamé a Raye y pasamos... Una buena noche, no entiendo aún cómo, pero parece que nos reconciliamos mediante la bebida. Intento llegar a mi baño, pero un ramo de flores gigantesco sobre mi pequeña mesa de noche a un lado de mi cama me distrae. En él, está un cartón pequeño y amarillento con unas palabras impresas en tinta china, la caligrafía es perfecta, ladeada y cursiva. Expresa las siguientes palabras:_

"_Te amo y espero nunca lo olvides, porque te aseguro que yo no lo haré. Con Amor: Raye Penber"_

_¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Es acaso, su modo de disculparse por lo de ayer? Me permito sonreír un poco, en verdad que aún sigo enamorada de él, seguramente tuvo mucho trabajo y partió con rapidez, y apenado, compró el ramo y lo colocó frente a mí, en espera a que yo despertara. Es sutil y romántico, luego lo llamaré, pero hoy debo viajar al lugar del cuarto asesinato, buscar un lugar donde quedarme, reunirme con Lue Luxaky (Eso me aterra...) comunicarme con L y atrapar al asesino de los Ángeles. Me espera un largo día y aún... No me he bañado. Camino entrecerrando mis ojos con dolor, en verdad que fue intensa nuestra reconciliación, no me permito pensar en eso, sabía que fue con mi novio y eso era suficiente. No tengo ningún conocido con la suficiente confianza para comenzar a dudar de mis acciones, por lo tanto, procedo a bañarme, aunque en la ducha, bajo las frías gotas de agua que suelta rápidamente la regadera, me pregunto por qué se tomó la molestia de arreglar su lado de la cama. Tal vez... si dormí demasiado..."_

Lloro. Con toda la intensidad de mi alma, lloro. Tal vez no haga muchos sonidos, pero las gotas saladas ya han irritado mi piel. Esa vez no le presté atención, pero del hombre que juré y perjuré estar enamorada no era otro que el maldito asesino, B, Lue Luxaky, demencia y educación en una sola persona. Cuando me dispuse a recordar qué había sucedido exactamente esa noche, grité con ira y me asqueé de mi misma, pero siempre lo mantuve en secreto de Raye y principalmente de L, acostándome con él para impedir que aquella bestia reapareciera en mis pensamientos, aunque sólo he logrado sentirme más miserable de lo que ya era.

Esa bestia fue la única persona a la cual le entregué todo mi ser sin medirme, a la cual no le debía nada y él a mi tampoco, y su pasión me fue enloqueciendo con el paso del tiempo, tanto que ya no soporto vivir en esta misma ciudad, por suerte, se ha presentado la oportunidad de irme a Japón con Raye, no la desperdiciaré, aunque sepa que mi alma se quedó con él en su cárcel y en estas cuatro paredes, montare mi teatro y fingiré que todo está bien, que nada ha cambiado entre mi actual novio y yo y que mi vida es con él, pero ya estoy consciente de que nada es así. Raye no, es un hombre maravilloso, no merece sufrir por mi falta de compostura, no sé que podría ser peor en mi situación. Ya no cuestioné ninguna decisión de él para conmigo, me retiré, dejé a mis amistades, accedí a ser su títere como muestra de mi arrepentimiento falso, que se disfrazó bajo la fachada de un amor sin límites. Aún así, B, puedo asegurar que más allá de tus hirientes palabras, más allá de tu descuidada apariencia, vi el alma que habías perdido, tu pasión fue desesperada y necesitada, propia de un alma totalmente sola en un mundo diferente al mío. Te amo, por muchas cosas diferentes a una razón, pero he de admitir que vaya manera de enamorarse.

Odio la manera en la que te amo, B.

.


End file.
